


Lady of Earth and Sky

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Lyn is happy to reveal her not-very-secret to the right people.





	Lady of Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some porn, so I wrote some porn.

Lyn waited in the relative gloom of her tent. It was quite a luxurious one, as far as tents went. Especially when compared to the others in the camp. Most of Lyn's companions were nobles and to them, tents were something soldiers used while on the march. They weren't for living in.

But for Lyn, tents were for living in, so she'd made hers as beautiful and comfortable as she could make it. Furs, rugs and pillows littered the floor, oil lamps hung from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with whatever Lyn had been able to find. Which, considering Aytolis did not have a nomadic culture wasn't much, but she'd done her best.

So Lyn was quite comfortable as she waited on her bed of furs and pillows. She was also quite naked.

The great, endless plains of Sacae had given her an uninhibited view of the world. The open sky and the sea of grass didn't much care what she did, so she did as she pleased. Besides, home was where one could be themselves, and that had to include being naked if she happened to feel like it.

The other reason she was naked was because she was running out of patience.

It was Lucina. Lyn was almost certain the young woman was interested in her. Or at the very least was developing something of a crush on her. She'd caught Lucina staring at her one more than one occasion, and every time she did Lucina hurriedly looked away while blushing brightly and smiling awkwardly. Lucina also frequently tried to make conversation, but she wasn't much good at it. Not surprising, considering her childhood, but Lyn could only take so much idle chatter about the weather. Lucina's eyes tended to wander whenever she talked to her, moving up and down Lyn's body until she realised what she doing and her eyes quickly snapped back to Lyn's face.

Lucina's seemed to gaze at her crotch far more than anywhere else. Lyn was almost certain she knew why. Her dress did bulge a bit between her legs, especially when she was excited. Dresses normally didn't, down there. At least not those worn by women. Perhaps Lucina had caught a glimpse one day, a suggestion of... something that was there that normally shouldn't have been and had been intrigued.

But Lucina only glimpsed when she thought Lyn wasn't looking or made hopelessly idle small talk. Lyn had tried to be a bit more straightforward, almost flirtatious, but whenever she tried, Lucina become a flustered, blushing mess and quickly left the conversation.

So Lyn had decided on the drastic approach.

Pretty soon, Lucina would knock on her tent. She'd have some minor excuse - reminding her of an upcoming strategy meeting, sorting out some guard duty details, offering to spar, whatever - in a rather transparent attempt to hang out with her for a bit. Instead she'd walk in on Lyn, stark naked, draped over her furs.

Lyn couldn't help but smile when she tried to imagine Lucina's reaction. Flushed and stammering was her best bet, with outright fleeing a close second. Or perhaps she'd just stand and stare, take in every inch of her naked body in the flickering glow of the oil lamps, from her strong legs to the curves of her breasts to the rigidity of her dick.

Lyn let a hand wandered down to her soft cock. She wrapped her hand around her shaft and started stroking herself slowly. She didn't intend to masturbate to completion, just until she was nice and hard. If she was going to expose herself to Lucina anyway, she might as well go all the way. Besides, it just felt nice, letting her hand wander up and down her cock, feeling it becoming hotter and harder in her hand.

There was a faint knock at the canvas.

"Lyn, are you there?"

Lyn smiled and withdrew her hand. She felt her pussy becoming wet and her rigid cock twitched in excited anticipation.

"Come in, Lucina," she called out.

"How did you kno-" Lucina began as she entered the tent.

And stopped.

Lucina stood, staring down at Lyn lying naked on her furs. Her eyes seemed to grow larger by the moment and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's kind of you to come an visit," Lyn said, as though her body wasn't on full display for the blushing young woman.

"Uhm..." Lucina began. "Uhm... Yes. I thought... Uhm..."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Lyn said, standing up. She noticed Lucina's eyes following the movement perfectly to remain fixed on her hard cock. "I forget I'm the only one here from Sacae. I'll put some clothes on."

"No, no!" Lucina said hurriedly. "It's, uhm, it's... It's fine. Don't worry yourself on my account."

"Alright," Lyn said, lying back down. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I, uh, I was..." Lucina stammered, waving vaguely in the direction of the canvas door. "I... I forget."

"Well, I'm sure it couldn't have been all that important, then."

"Yeah, I guess," Lucina said, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "So you, you're really... I mean, I thought, but... You do have..."

"A dick?" Lyn said, moving her hand down to her hard member. Lucina swallowed visibly. "Yes, I do. Since birth, in fact."

"Is that, uhm, usual? Where you're from?" Lucina asked.

"Not very," said Lyn. "Although... more usual than elsewhere, I sometimes think. People like me, we believe have been blessed by both Mother Earth and Father Sky. For obvious reasons."

"That's... a nice thought," Lucina managed.

"Would you like to touch it?" Lyn asked.

For a moment Lyn thought she'd finally pushed it too far and Lucina really would flee. Then the blue-haired young woman seemed to force herself to get a grip.

"I'd... if you wouldn't mind, I think I'd... sure."

Lyn smiled. "If I'd minded, I wouldn't have asked."

Lucina stumbled forward as though her body had acted before her brain had time to catch up. She caught herself, then walked forward a bit more sedately. After only a few steps further, she kneeled down next to Lyn's naked body. She reached out for Lyn's cock, hesitated for a moment, then tore off her gloves and threw them aside.

Lucina wrapped the fingers of her right hand around Lyn's hard shaft. She laughed, an amazed little chuckle of disbelief.

"How does it feel?" Lyn asked.

Lyn felt Lucina squeeze her cock a bit and felt excitement throb through her body.

"Like a dream," Lucina replied, moving her hand up Lyn's member. "I didn't... part of me doesn't believe this is happening."

"It is," Lyn replied. "Enjoy it."

Lucina mutely stroked Lyn's cock up and down a few more times. Her blue, mismatched eyes remained fixed on Lyn's erection as her hand slid up and down its hard flesh. Lyn lay back with a smile, enjoying Lucina slow stroking and the smouldering arousal growing in her naked body.

"You know, I... I suspected you had... I mean, I thought you were... different," Lucina said without interrupting the flow of her stroking.

"Yes, I know," Lyn purred.

"You do?" Lucina asked.

"I caught you staring more than once," Lyn replied.

"Oh," Lucina replied, blushing. "I thought I'd been more subtle than that."

"Don't worry about it. From you, I enjoyed the attention." Lyn sighed happily. "And I enjoy this, as well."

"I'm glad," Lucina said. "You know, the first time I saw... or thought I saw... that you... you know... I couldn't stop thinking about it. I dreamed about it. I kept dreaming about it."

"Is that why you think this might be a dream?" Lyn asked.

"Maybe. A bit. But this is... real."

"It is," Lyn said.

Lyn felt her cock throb in Lucina's stroking hand. The warm glow of arousal filled her naked body. Most of her was content to lie back and simply enjoy Lucina's gentle attention, but part of her was starting to get quietly insist on firmer action. She tried to ignore it as best she could. Boldly confronting the young woman with her naked body had been a gamble to start with and she wasn't about to push her luck.

Besides, Lucina soft stroking was plenty pleasurable all on its own. Lyn lay back on her bed of furs and pillows and softly moaned her appreciation. Lucina froze at the sound for just a moment. Then, moving so carefully it was almost as if she was afraid of breaking something previous, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Lyn's cock.

Lyn hissed at the feeling of Lucina's lips on her purple head, her back arching slightly in lustful appreciation. She hadn't really expected Lucina would do anything other than touch her and she hadn't even really expected Lucina would go that far. And now here she was, kneeling next to her, her mouth on the tip of her cock. And not just the tip.

Lucina slid her hand down to the base of Lyn's shaft, moving it out of the way so her lips could kiss Lyn along her length. Lyn moaned happily as she felt Lucina's mouth press lightly against her hot flesh again and again. Once or twice, she thought she could feel the tip of Lucina's tongue slip out of her mouth and flick across her rigid member and every time a surge of pleasure ran through Lyn's body.

"I'm too dressed," Lucina muttered aimlessly.

Without warning, Lucina stood up. Part of Lyn, the wild lustful animal part of her, wanted to complain now it was suddenly robbed of the feelings of Lucina's hand and mouth on her shaft. She said and did nothing, though, simply watching Lucina as the young woman stripped herself of her outfit.

Lucina undressed more efficiently than Lyn had expected. Since she'd been blushing and tripping over her own words, she'd thought Lucina would have been just as awkward when it came to getting naked. Instead, she stripped out of her clothes with military precision. One by one, her garments fell away, revealing more and more of her fit and slender body. Lyn felt her excitement grow with every inch of skin Lucina revealed. Her attention was especially drawn to the smal patch of blue pubic hair and the young woman's gleaming pussy. She ached to sink her cock into Lucina's wetness, but for the moment she was content to let Lucina set the pace.

Finally, Lucina was as completely naked as Lyn was, her blue clothes strewn haphazardly all over the tent. It'd be a job and a half to gather them all again once they were done, but that was a problem for later. Much later, if Lyn had anything to say about it.

Lyn spread her legs in mute invitation and Lucina accepted just as mutely, kneeling quitely between Lyn's legs. She reached out to the young nomad, but instead of grasping her cock again, as Lyn had expected, Lucina's fingertips trailed along the folds of Lyn's glistening pussy.

Lyn moaned, just as happy to have her pussy pleased as her cock. She felt Lucina's fingers glide softly up and down her sensitive flesh, touching her confidently. In contrast to the gentle way she'd stroked her cock, Lucina rubbed Lyn's pussy with certainty. Probably because she had some experience with pleasuring pussies - her own, if nobody else's - and knew how to make them feel good.

And know she really did. Lyn lay back, feeling the pleasure burn in her naked body. Lucina's eager exploration of her folds ignited a beautiful blaze all throughout her body. Lyn could feel herself starting to dance against Lucina's fingers, half lustful instinct, half a semi-conscious way of guiding her hand.

Lucina bent forward and kissed Lyn's cock again. But instead of just a light little kiss on the tip of her head like before, this time Lucina's lips parted and slid down Lyn's shaft, taking her cock into her mouth. Lyn groaned as she felt the warm wetness of Lucina's mouth around her member, felt her tongue wriggle against the underside of her cock. Lucina's lips slid down her hardness and, much to Lyn's surprise, managed to make it all the way down to the base, taking the full length of Lyn's impressive cock inside her mouth and down her throat.

Lucina's head rose again and Lyn's wet cock flopped out of her warm mouth. The young woman gasped for breath, then closed her lips around Lyn's shaft again. Her head bobbed up and down along Lyn's length, though the Sacaen woman noticed Lucina wasn't trying to fit her full length into her mouth any more. Not that she minded. The eager way Lucina's lips slid up and down her shimmering shaft was more than enough for her. Lucina licked and sucked at her with surprising enthusiasm, filling Lyn's body with lust and forcing ever-louder moans of pleasure from her lips.

As Lucina worked Lyn's shaft with her mouth, the hand on her pussy stopped moving. Lyn wasn't surprised. Lucina probably just didn't have the experience to please both her pussy and her cock at the same time. She wasn't bothered by it either. Feeling Lucina's warm mouth slide up and down her rigid length was more than enough for her.

Moaning, thrusting her hips at Lucina's mouth, Lyn gripped her furs hard. She could feel herself getting closer, the pleasure burning feverishly inside of her. She knew if she had her hands free she'd grab Lucina's head and force that beautiful mouth of hers all the way down her shaft again. So she gripped the furs instead.

"Lucina, I'm-" Lyn managed to grunt before another pleasured moan smothered her words.

Lucina seemed to have caught her meaning anyway. She started sucking Lyn's cock with even greater enthusiasm, her tongue writhing all around the hard flesh, leaving it glistening with saliva. Lyn moaned and mewed while Lucina bobbed up and down, hungrily pleasuring her with her mouth.

Lyn groaned and thrust forward with her hips, shoving her throbbing cock as deep into Lucina's mouth as she could manage when she finally came. As her orgasm surged through her naked body she felt her dick unload her seed into Lucina's mouth, coating her tongue and sending it down her throat. Lucina sucked hard on her climaxing cock, seemingly determined to drink everything Lyn had to give her. Lyn moaned and groaned as her orgasm lasted, the purifying bliss made that more intense by Lucina's thirsty mouth. She felt her cock twitch and spasm inside of Lucina's mouth over and over again until the young woman couldn't take it any more.

Lucina pulled her head back, letting Lyn's orgasmic cock flop out of her mouth. A messy web of saliva and semen connected her wet lips to Lyn's glistening shaft unti the white strings broke one by one. Lyn's dick fell down onto her abdomen, spilling a few more globs of her seed onto her belly while her orgasm started to fade.

Lyn sighed contently once the last of her orgasm passed. "I should have done this earlier."

"That's what I was about to say," Lucina remarked, letting her fingertips trail in the semen that had fallen on Lyn's skin and drawing whitish circles of cum on her bare belly. "And there's one other thing I'd like to do."

"Name it," Lyn said.

"I want... I _need_ you inside of me," Lucina said with an intensity that surprised Lyn.

"Of course," Lyn said. "If you want. But I should warn you. I'm a child of Mother Earth. If I come inside of you, you will get pregnant."

" **Good.** "

"Well, if that's how you feel, by all means," Lyn said.

Lucina rose up to straddle Lyn's waist, knees on either side of her body. Lyn could see the young woman's chest rising and fallen as her breath deepened with anticipation and excitement. Lucina reached down, grabbed Lyn's sticky, still-hard cock and aimed it at her glistening slit. She breathed down carefully and slowly lowered herself onto Lyn's shaft.

Lyn and Lucina moaned as one when Lucina's pussy slid down Lyn's cock. Lyn felt Lucina's inner walls close around her member, hugging her hard flesh like lips or tongue never could. Lucina moaned, her naked body trembling slightly as she lowered herself further and further onto Lyn. When Lyn's full length was inside of her and Lucina's body rested on top of Lyn's, the blue-haired woman paused and drew in a few deep, shuddering breaths. Lyn was unsure if Lucina was trying to get used to feeling her large cock inside of her or was simply gathering up the energy to really get going. Maybe both.

Lyn put her hands on Lucina's bare hips and caressed her soft skin soothingly.

"Ready?" she asked.

Lucina gave her a strange smile. "You'd be surprised."

Breathing heavily, Lucina started moving, lifting her body up, the wet inner walls of her pussy sliding along Lyn's shaft as she rose. She lowered herself again pretty soon after, though not quite far enough to allow the full length of Lyn's cock inside of her again before she started rising. Before long, Lucina had worked herself into a smooth rhythm, bouncing up and down on Lyn's cock.

Lyn soon found herself moaning again as Lucina's naked body worked her cock. The heat Lucina's blowjob had given her hadn't entirely died away with her orgasm and now it flared back up in full force. Pleasure galloped through her body, becoming that much more powerful every time Lucina slammed down on her and her tight walls moved down her throbbing length.

Lucina appeared to enjoy herself as much as Lyn, if not more. Eyes closed, her mouth hung open as she panted and moaned. Her hands wandered blindly all across her body as she trembled with pleasure and her small breasts shuddered as she bounced up and down over and over again.

As Lucina jerked and writhed and danced on Lyn's cock, Lyn couldn't help but wonder how in control over her own body the young woman really was. She fucked her hard, desperately slamming into Lyn's body while endless, lustful moans spilled from her lips. Her hands sometimes wandered down between her legs to toy with her pussy, sometimes up to tease her nipples, sometimes caressed her belly, but never stayed with any one part of her body for long.

Lucina was gorgeous, a wild animal desperate for pleasure, and just watching her writhe and listening to hear moan almost felt better to Lyn than her tight pussy sliding up and down along her thick member. Almost.

"Want..." Lucina groaned. "Lyn, I need it."

"Need what?" Lyn gasped, as though she didn't know.

Lucina lowered herself onto Lyn's body completely, taking her full length inside of her again. "Your seed. Your babies. Lyn, I need your babies," Lucina moaned.

Lyn grunted between clenched teeth. Hearing those words spoken by a young woman delirious with lust had almost been enough to make her come (and had been, once), but she managed to hang on. She felt her cock twitch urgently inside Lucina, felt the pleasure build inside her body, felt... _something_ build up just below her shaft, ready to explode into Lucina's willing womb.

"Almost. There," Lyn grunted.

" _Now!_ " Lucina exclaimed, completely wild with pleasure. "I need... Now! Breed me now! Breed me! Lyn!"

Lucina started fucking her harder, bouncing on Lyn's cock as fast as she could, sweating and moaning, completely overcome by her own pleasure and the primal need for Lyn to breed her. It was all too much, even for someone of Lyn's experience. As Lucina's yearning pussy kept stroking and caressing her cock with one single aim, Lyn was overcome by the pleasure raging within her.

"Lucina," Lyn grunted.

Lyn felt her cock throb hard inside Lucina as she came, releasing load after load of her virile seed into Lucina's fertile womb. Lyn's orgasm rushed through her entire body, but her attention was focused solely on her climaxing dick delivering still more of her impregnating cum into Lucina's pleasured body.

Lucina moaned incoherently as she came on Lyn's cock. For a moment Lyn thought the young woman was trying to say something, but her orgasmic bliss obliterated any attempt at speaking. Lucina kept fucking her, kept bouncing up and down on Lyn's throbbing shaft, but all rhythm had gone and she seemed to move randomly while her naked body quaked with pleasure.

Lyn felt Lucina's pussy squeeze hard around her cock as she came, milking her body for all the cum it could get. It was almost as if Lucina's climactic body felt it would get pregnant with more babies the more of Lyn's seed it could milk out of her cock.

Finally, all the energy that had driven Lucina into such a breeding frenzy seemed to leave her together with her orgasm and the young woman collapsed onto Lyn. She was panting hard, struggling to catch her breath, but she moved just enough to make sure Lyn's cock and her cum stayed inside of her.

Lyn, her own orgasm fading, reached up with a hand that trembled only a little and started stroking Lucina's blue hair.

"It's done," Lucina sighed contently. "Finally. I'm going to have your babies."

"Yes," said Lyn.

"I..." Lucina paused and chuckled a little. "You know, I dreamed of this? Having your children. So many times."

"Really?" Lyn said in a non-committal tone of voice.

"And it was never just one baby," Lucina confessed. "In my dreams I was always pregnant with triplets or quadruplets or more. The one time you... or, well, the dream you got me pregnant with just twins I woke up disappointed. Disappointed that I was pregnant with twins."

"And what do you hope for now?" Lyn asked gently.

"Doesn't matter," Lucina said. "After everything, I'm just happy to have you fill me with life. Even if it's just one life, it's... life. Does that make sense?"

"It does to me," Lyn said.

Lucina shifted on top of Lyn's body. Lyn's cock, finally spent, was softening, but Lucina moved to make sure it didn't leave her just yet. Lyn wondered if Lucina was actually aware she was doing it.

"Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... stay here? For a while longer?" Lucina asked.

"Of course," Lyn said. "As long as you like."

"Forever?" Lucina asked.

"If that's what you want," Lyn replied.


End file.
